Chay
Perfil thumb|250px|chay *'Nombre:' チャイ / chay / chay 歌手 *'Nombre real:' Nagatani Mai (永谷真絵) *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' Top Coat *'Sello discográfico:' Warner Music Japan Sobre chay Es una cantante y compositora pop japonesa y modelo. Debutó en junio de 2012 con el single digital "Kimi-tachi Kiwi Papaya Mango da ne." bajo Warner Music Japan. Desde julio de 2014, ha estado modelando exclusivamente para la revista de moda CanCam con el sobrenombre de MaiMai. Dramas *Terrace House: Boys × Girls Next Door (テラスハウス) (Fuji TV, 2014) Temas para Dramas *''Anata no Shiranai Watashitachi feat Crystal Kay tema para Anata ni wa Watasanai (2018) *''12-gatsu no Ame tema para Jimi ni Sugoi! (2016) *''Sorede Shiawase'' tema para Hayako-sensei, Kekkon Surutte Hontou desu ka? (2016) *''Koi wa Special'' tema para Mystery na Futari (2015) *''Anata ni Koi wo Shite Mimashita'' tema para Koi to wa Donna Mono Kashira (2015) *''Again'' tema para Zenmo no Boku ga Bengoshi ni Natta Riyu (2014) *''Just on my way'' tema para SRO 〜Keishichō kōiki sōsa sen'nin tokubetsu chōsa-shitsu〜 (SRO〜警視庁広域捜査専任特別調査室〜) (2013) *''You tell me'' tema para XXXHOLiC (2013) *''WOMAN'' tema para Reverse (2013) *''Koukiatsu Girl'' tema para Reset - Honto no Shiawase no Mitsuke Kata (2012) Películas *Dance With Me (2019) Programas de Radio *chay Heart Station (chayハートステーション) (TOKYO FM, 2015) Anuncios *Shogakkan CanCam 2014 (canción Koi no Tonari Kara '') *AOYAMA TRADING (canción ''once again) *Shingaku juku ena (canción Don't be afraid) *'2014:' P&G Pantene (canción Twinkle Days) *'2012:' Lotte Ghana Milk Chocolat (canción Hajimete no Kimochi) *'2012': AOYAMA TRADING (canción LOOP) Vídeos Musicales *Mariya Takeuchi (竹内まりや) - Aloha Formula Renai Ginnan / アロハ式恋愛指南 (2014) *Yamashita Tatsurō (山下達郎) - Kokiatsu garu / 高気圧ガール (2012) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Cover Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *2016.05.25 chay Meri Kuri Tour 2015 ~Minna no Koto ga Suki de Suki Sugiru Kara~ (chayメリクリツアー2015～みんなのことが好きで好きで好きすぎるから～) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Gakushuin Women's College. *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas. *Con las influencias de sus padres, se familiarizó con la música de los 80. *Comenzó como cantante desde la infancia, comenzando a hacer música en el piano desde la escuela primaria. Al ingresar a la universidad, comienza a tocar la guitarra en las calles, y comienza actividades musicales en serio. *Comenzó como modelo exclusivo para "CanCam" a partir de mayo 2014. *La primera gira nacional "Heart Couture Tour" se realizó entre mayo y julio de 2015 donde se agotaron todas las entradas. *Participó en el festival de verano que incluye "FM802 MEET THE WORLD BEAT 2015" y "SUMMER SONIC 2015". Enlaces *Perfil (Top Coat) *Sitio Oficial (Warner Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería chay 1.png chay 2.jpg chay 3.jpg chay 4.jpg chay 5.jpg chay 6.jpg chay 7.jpg chay 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Chay - Kimi-tachi Kiwi Papaya Mango da ne.|Kimi-tachi Kiwi Papaya Mango da ne. Archivo:Chay - Hajimete no Kimochi|Hajimete no Kimochi Archivo:Chay - makeup 80's|makeup 80's Archivo:Chay - I am|I am Archivo:Chay - Twinkle Days（PANTENE EDITION）|Twinkle Days (Pantene Edit) Archivo:Chay - Summer Darling|Summer Darling Archivo:Chay - True Colors|True Colors Archivo:Chay - Wishes|Wishes Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora